<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Los Verdaderos Héroes by ontzilore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256690">Los Verdaderos Héroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore'>ontzilore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, F/M, POV Harry Potter, POV Hermione Granger, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta historia constituye un final alternativo, un universo paralelo, de mi relato “Recuerda…” publicado en mi página.<br/>En medio del fragor de la Batalla de Hogwarts, la reversión incompleta de un hechizo provoca que Hermione intuya cuál es su más profundo propósito… y decida luchar por cumplirlo hasta sus últimas consecuencias.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Severus Snape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Para los lectores que no lo conozcan, recomiendo leer en primer lugar la historia original completa, pues doy información valiosa para entender ésta, y además, en la presente variación hago spoilers de la misma.<br/>Si alguien decide limitarse a este relato, ha de leer previamente los dos primeros capítulos de “Recuerda…”<br/>Con el fin de dar tiempo a los lectores que todavía no conozcan el original, a leerlo,  y porque el segundo capítulo es muy largo, publicaré uno cada cuatro días. En total son tres.<br/>A quienes ya lo hayan leído, mil gracias por hacerlo. Comprobaréis que el comienzo del tercer capítulo coincide con el primero de éste. No os impacientéis, pronto se produce el giro que cambia el curso de la trama.<br/>Una última advertencia: no recomendable para fans de Dumbledore o merodeadores.<br/>Gracias por dedicarle vuestro tiempo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Rubedo. Albedo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Hermione Granger se apareció con Severus Snape, inconsciente y al borde de la muerte, en el Hospital de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas de San Mungo, se encontró con un cuadro caótico, debido a la gran cantidad de heridos en la batalla.</p><p>Iba a resultar difícil conseguir atención urgente de los curanderos, máxime cuando el primero al que acudió reconoció al director de Hogwarts y se negó a hacer nada por él, alegando que “bastante sobrecarga tenían como para destinar recursos a salvar vidas de mortífagos.”</p><p>A Hermione, indignada, se le ocurrió apelar a la ley <em>muggle</em> de los Convenios de Ginebra, que aseguraba el tratamiento médico de los heridos de guerra sin importar su bando, pero esta norma no regía en el mundo mágico, más implacable e injusto en muchos aspectos.</p><p>También descartó recurrir al argumento que había convencido a Ron, todo ese embrollo sobre la propiedad de la Varita de Saúco, porque la historia no era pública y no podía perder un tiempo vital en dar explicaciones: Snape estaba pálido como la cera, tenía la piel gélida y su pulso apenas se percibía.</p><p>Con actitud pragmática, decidió que ya que se trataban asuntos de amor y de guerra, cualquier acción desesperada era doblemente válida, así que modificó ligeramente los rasgos del profesor, sólo lo suficiente para no ser reconocido, y lanzó un <em>Imperius</em> al próximo sanador que pasó por allí, sin importarle que ahora también ella se enfrentaría a una posible condena.</p><p>El curandero hechizado levitó a Snape hasta un cubículo de Urgencias, tendiéndolo en una camilla. Le ordenó realizar una transfusión al estilo <em>muggle</em>, porque aunque en medimagia existían preparados restituidores de la sangre, consideró este sistema más rápido y eficaz.</p><p>Dadas las escasas reservas del banco de sangre del hospital, debido a que este método apenas se utilizaba y a la gran cantidad de heridos, ella misma se ofreció como donante, una vez comprobado que sus grupos, como ya sospechaba, eran compatibles; y mediante un hechizo multiplicador del plasma, que realizó el medimago, hubo suficiente para restablecer la corriente vital en las venas del profesor.</p><p>No se le pasó el detalle de hacer que le aplicara la vía en el brazo derecho, sin ser despojado del resto de su ropa, para evitar dejar a la vista la Marca Tenebrosa.</p><p>Sabía que el bezoar no bastaría, así que también informó al sanador de las características del veneno mortal de la serpiente, y de los ingredientes y material necesarios para elaborar el correspondiente antídoto, del cual conocía el complicado procedimiento de preparación sin saber cómo. No recordaba haberlo aprendido en clase de Pociones ni en libro alguno.</p><p>El medimago salió por lo que le había pedido dejándolos solos. Hermione le tomaba el pulso a Severus, que poco a poco se hizo más firme. También iba recuperando el color, y se permitió unos momentos de sosiego convocando una silla y sentándose junto a él, tomándole la mano ahora cálida y esperando el retorno del sanador.</p><p>Pero los minutos pasaban y éste no aparecía. Hermione volvió a inquietarse e intentó salir del cubículo para buscarlo o incluso lanzar un nuevo <em>Imperius.</em> No pudo. La puerta estaba cerrada. Probó con un <em>Alohomora </em>y otros hechizos de apertura. Ninguno funcionó.</p><p>El curandero debía haberse resistido al <em>Imperius</em> al alejarse de ella, o más probablemente, el primer medimago al que abordó había dado la alarma y se había sabido que estaban allí y los habían encerrado.</p><p>La desesperación hizo presa en ella y comenzó a gritar y a dar puñetazos y patadas a la puerta, para intentar tirarla abajo como había visto hacer en las películas <em>muggles</em> que alguna vez veía con sus padres. No hubo manera, estaba potentemente hechizada, o simplemente ella no tenía suficiente fuerza.</p><p>Comprendió que desde fuera escuchaban sus golpes y gritos y nadie acudía. Debían estar esperando el final de la batalla para ver en qué acababa la cosa. Y supo que si vencía el bando correcto, nadie prestaría ayuda a Severus, pues sólo ella y tal vez Harry, tras visitar el Pensadero, estarían de su parte.</p><p>Todavía albergó alguna esperanza de que su amigo actuara rápido: venciera a Voldemort, Ron le contara dónde estaban y viniera a ayudarlos. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que esa solución era más que improbable: demasiado tiempo para todo el proceso.</p><p>Entonces, se sorprendió deseando que fuera el Innombrable quien ganara la batalla, y al menos el personal del hospital se pusiera de su parte y le salvaran la vida.</p><p>Para entonces, ya estaba llorando a lágrima viva, y se le ocurrió otra idea: quizá sus lágrimas, al igual que habían sanado la herida, sirvieran también como antídoto. Volvió junto a él y conjuró de nuevo la canción dejándolas caer en su boca. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no iba a dar resultado: la zona de la mordedura se estaba hinchando y decolorando, y sabía que el veneno de <em>Nagini </em>actuaba principalmente sobre el sistema circulatorio, así que había cometido el error fatal de anteponer la transfusión a la administración del antídoto, consiguiendo que la ponzoña se extendiera rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.</p><p>Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, con suerte horas, pero quizá ni eso. Todavía se le ocurrió otra idea: recoger sus lágrimas e inyectarlas en sus venas, así que buscó una jeringa y lo hizo. Cada vez que conseguía unos mililitros, inyectaba, ya no necesitaba cantar para producir abundante llanto. Pero el proceso era muy lento, y pronto comenzaron a aparecer nuevos síntomas: sudor frío y piel pegajosa.</p><p>Comprendió que no iba a lograrlo, así que decidió que ya que lo más probable era que se le fuera, al menos no se perdiera su memoria. El veneno no afectaba al sistema nervioso, por lo que aun estando inconsciente tenía intactas sus facultades mentales, y podría leer su pensamiento. Buscó un calmante para que no sufriera dolor físico sin afectar su mente, y se lo administró también. Aun así, continuó llorando e inyectando mientras lo leía.</p><p>Tampoco sabía cómo había aprendido a hacer tal cosa, pero recordando lo que había visto frente a Oesed y todo lo que había pasado después: el Rastreo y saber dónde estaba, su voz mental cuando le mintió para que no interviniera, su conocimiento del conjuro de las lágrimas, el suyo propio del antídoto contra el veneno… Era él quien le había enseñado todo antes de <em>obliviarla</em>, dándole las armas para afrontar su papel en la lucha contra Voldemort.</p><p>Penetró su mente: inconsciente y debilitado, no podía ocluirla. Sabía que no debía hacerse con los aliados salvo en casos de emergencia, y éste lo era. En la capa más superficial leyó profundo amor, admiración y agradecimiento hacia ella y esperanza de un futuro juntos. Enlazando con la motivación descubrió que él se había dado cuenta de que ella había <em>recordado</em>, pero no sabía cómo ni hasta qué punto, por eso no había querido vincular sus mentes para no comprometerla si no sobrevivía.</p><p>Sondeó las revelaciones a Harry en forma de pensamientos. Le había contado casi toda su vida: cómo conoció a su madre cuando eran niños y se hicieron inseparables, a pesar de que los asignaron a casas enemigas en Hogwarts; su profundo amor por Lily Evans, nunca correspondido, y cómo ella había rechazado su amistad debido a que la insultó durante una humillante vejación por parte de Potter y Black, que ya molestaron a ambos desde su primer viaje en el Expreso. “Así que los buenos, eran los malos en realidad…”</p><p>Tras convertirse en mortífago, desveló a Voldemort sin conocimiento de sus consecuencias, la profecía que ocasionó la amenaza hacia Lily, a la que todavía amaba, y su familia. Suplicó entonces a Dumbledore que la protegiera, exigiéndole éste que cambiara de bando, y a pesar del fracaso del director, él siguió de su parte por la memoria de ella, con la condición de que su motivación fuera mantenida en secreto, comprometiéndose a defender a Harry, a lo que dedicó su vida por completo desde entonces a pesar de que lo detestaba por ser el hijo de su peor enemigo. “¡Dios! Vivió con esa carga toda su vida, con razón estaba continuamente atormentado. Y ha confesado a Harry su propia culpa y la razón de su aversión hacia él…”</p><p>Con la ascensión del Señor Tenebroso, tuvo que convertirse en agente doble, pero su lealtad nunca había flaqueado. El asesinato de Dumbledore en realidad sólo fue eutanasia, pues el director estaba afectado por una maldición, que el propio Severus contuvo el máximo tiempo que pudo. Fue el anciano quien lo planeó todo, manipulándolo para que lo matara contra su voluntad con el pretexto de que no lo hiciera Malfoy y se ganara la confianza de Voldemort, con el objetivo de que se convirtiera en director de Hogwarts y protegiera a los alumnos cuando éste llegara al poder. “Maldito Dumbledore… lo chantajeó obligándolo a decantarse aparentemente por el Mal. Y por eso ha sido que a pesar de estar haciendo el bien, es odiado por todos…”</p><p>Que a pesar de éste ‘servicio’ el director nunca le confió el secreto de los horrocruxes, lo había averiguado de otra manera. “Por mí misma… ¿tal vez?”; y le había encomendado comunicar a Harry que debía dejarse matar por Voldemort para eliminar el horrocrux que contenía “¡Buah!”, pero él ya sabía que tal cosa no sucedería, pues la sangre de la madre de Harry contenida en el propio Voldemort lo protegería, destruyendo sólo el horrocrux, “¡Uf!”</p><p>Que posteriormente había averiguado todo el enredo sobre la Varita Letal: nunca le había pertenecido, había pasado a manos de Malfoy cuando éste desarmó a Dumbledore en la Torre de Astronomía y posteriormente al propio Harry, por lo que el Bastardo Innombrable no lograría matarlo con ella en el enfrentamiento definitivo.</p><p>Y que no se preocupara por <em>Nagini</em>, pues la espada de Gryffindor que perdieron en Gringotts había sido recuperada, y aparecería en el momento oportuno para destruirla. “Se ha dejado asesinar para que Voldemort se confiara… y además le ha dado a Harry las claves para que no flaquee…”</p><p>También le contaba que en la Batalla de los Siete Potters, planeada por el director ya extinto, intentando proteger a Lupin, “a quien supuestamente también detestaba…”, se desvió un <em>Sectumsempra</em> que lanzó a un mortífago, alcanzando a George en la oreja. “Entonces fue cierto lo que me pareció ver, que antes de eso vino a escoltarme a mí, fue él quien acabó con el segundo mortífago que me perseguía… Pero claro, cuando nos enteramos de que había herido a George… y lo hizo por accidente…”</p><p>Por último le mostraba que fue él quien les llevó la espada de Gryffindor al bosque de Dean para que destruyeran los horrocruxes, el <em>Patronus</em> que guio a Harry fue el suyo propio, gemelo del de su madre. “Harry debe estar impactado, después de haberlo odiado de tal manera…”</p><p>Cuando acabó con eso, continuó indagando, conoció el resto de su vida que no había relatado a su amigo.</p><p>Sus años de infancia, de miseria y continuo maltrato por parte de su propio padre, que los odiaba a él y a su madre por ser brujos. “Ni siquiera de niño fue feliz…”; creyó que al ingresar en Hogwarts se libraría, pero entonces comenzó el acoso del cuarteto Gryffindor, “los merodeadores eran unos matones de patio de escuela…”, lo que lo empujó a relacionarse con lo peor de Slytherin, por protegerse de ellos. La pérdida de su amiga Lily, que había sido su única luz, fue lo que lo decidió a hacerse mortífago. “A estas alturas no me extraña nada, ¿quién no se hubiera decantado por el Mal con semejante vida…?” Hasta que cambió de bando por protegerla, pues la seguía amando y lo hizo toda su vida. “A pesar de que lo rechazó, se casó con su hostigador y ya nunca la recuperaría porque estaba muerta…”</p><p>“¿Y dónde estoy yo?” Hizo el mayor esfuerzo mental, y en el nivel más profundo, que correspondía a una celosa oclusión, para que nadie desvelara el que consideraba el secreto que con mayor cuidado debía reservarse, con el fin de no ponerla en peligro, descubrió:</p><p>“Y entonces… llegó Hermione. Y la perspectiva de mi propia existencia cambió por completo. Conocí lo que es el amor verdadero, nada que ver con lo que sentí por Evans, que sólo me trajo desasosiego, amargura y culpabilidad. Me sentí sanado, y tuve esperanzas de salir del abismo si conseguíamos vencer a Voldemort.</p><p>Y a partir de ahí toda la historia de aprendizaje y amor que habían compartido bajo la perspectiva de ambos y le había hecho olvidar, esperando que, si algún día, pasada la guerra, ella volvía a enamorarse de él, el contrahechizo fuera un beso. “No pensaba revertirlo sin más, sino ganarse de nuevo mi amor antes de hacerme recordar…”</p><p>Idear el sistema de eliminar solamente los recuerdos comprometidos le había resultado sumamente difícil, pues no debía destruir la confianza previa que ella tenía en él y mantenía en secreto, para poder seguir rastreándola y ayudándolos en su misión. “Por eso seguí creyendo en él durante algún tiempo… hasta que me negué a mí misma y lo exilié...”</p><p>Y también preservar los conocimientos que le había transmitido, sin que supiera que fue él mismo quien lo hizo, para prepararla en su propia lucha contra Voldemort, pues la consideraba la líder del Trío de Oro, la que sacaba de aprietos a los otros dos. “Y lo consiguió casi a la perfección… pero yo le fallé.”</p><p>Pero tras <em>obliviarla</em>, matar a Dumbledore y decantarse aparentemente por el bando enemigo, fue perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza al tiempo que ella dejaba de confiar en él, lo que comprendía a la perfección, pues no podía seguir dándole muestras de su verdadera lealtad sin ponerla en peligro. Aun así, mientras se mantuvo el Vínculo y pudo rastrearla, siguió protegiéndolos en la medida que pudo, que no fue gran cosa. “Para nada, nos salvó de unas cuantas sin que nos diéramos cuenta…”</p><p>Por otra parte, descubría más maniobras del director ya extinto, que también había planeado su propia muerte, por el asunto de la pertenencia de la Varita de Saúco. Cuando ella renegó de él por completo, la asumió, y ya no se resistió más a su destino, sabiendo que era crucial para ganar la guerra. “Se resignó a morir porque creyó que me había perdido… Pero su último pensamiento consciente, el primero que he leído, es que volvía a tener esperanza…”</p><p>Hermione se debatía todo el tiempo entre seguir intentando salvarlo con sus lágrimas, lo que ya sabía no iba a conseguir, pues su pulso volvía a ser apenas perceptible y errático; o renunciar a todo y abrazarlo para que muriera quizá sintiéndola.</p><p>Y esta última reflexión la decidió, se tendió en la estrecha camilla junto a él, ya hacía tiempo que el hechizo desfigurador había perdido su efecto. Lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho. Y entonces, se produjo un pequeño milagro.</p><p>Severus abrió los ojos como entre sueños y la miró con adoración. Y entonces, Hermione, al igual que él le había mentido en la Casa de los Gritos para que no arriesgara su vida, dominó de inmediato su llanto. Acarició su rostro, y fingiendo una absoluta calma, pero no su mirada de profundo amor y completa entrega, le dijo:</p><p>-Descansa, amor mío. Estamos a salvo. Todo ha pasado ya, nunca volveremos a separarnos. Duerme para recuperarte.</p><p>En sus ojos apareció un destello de ilusión, y le respondió, con un hilo de voz:</p><p>-Te amo… Hermione…</p><p>-Te amo, Severus.                                                                                  </p><p>Lo besó en los labios y lo volvió a mirar. Le sonreía, y su rostro reflejaba absoluta paz. Ella imitó su gesto.</p><p>Y sin perder la sonrisa ni dejar de mirarla, volvió a cerrar, esta vez, para siempre, sus ojos de ónix.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hermione Granger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Nigredo. Rubedo. Albedo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hermione continuó estrechando a Severus, acariciándolo y besándole la  frente y la cabeza, consiguiendo seguir dominándose para que él no la sintiera desesperada si no había perdido todavía la consciencia. Posaba la otra mano sobre su corazón para seguir sintiendo su latido, apenas perceptible, hasta que lo perdió por completo al tiempo que dejó de respirar.</p><p>Miró instintivamente el reloj que había sobre la puerta del cubículo: debía haber amanecido en Hogwarts hacía pocos minutos.</p><p>Permaneció abrazándolo durante largo tiempo, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro enterrado en su cabello azabache, besándolo y aspirando su aroma para guardar también eso en su recuerdo, a la vez que sentía cómo poco a poco su piel se iba enfriando.</p><p> Mientras tanto se concentraba en retener en su memoria todo lo leído en su mente, en especial las vivencias de su breve e intenso amor, sin sorprenderse ya de que recordaba cada detalle con precisión absoluta. Seguía llorando, pero ya sin desesperación.</p><p>No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Oyó abrirse la puerta, pero ya nada le importaba, así que ni siquiera miró. Escuchó que mencionaban sus nombres, unidos en la misma frase, eran tres voces las que hablaban, al parecer dos aurores y un medimago.</p><p>Sintió unas manos firmes apartarla con brusquedad de Severus, por lo que tuvo que levantarse de la estrecha camilla y ponerse en pie. No quiso volverse a verlo, pues le habían quedado grabadas su ilusionada mirada y su sonrisa. Y ahora ya no estaba aquí.</p><p>El auror le encadenó las manos con magia y la condujo a un despacho del hospital, mientras el medimago y el otro auror se quedaron con el cuerpo de Severus, supuso que para certificar su muerte. En el despacho la registró y le confiscó la varita y el bolsito de cuentas. Le preguntó por su nombre y otras formalidades, a lo que ella contestó como una autómata, sin mirarlo, pero con absoluta sinceridad.</p><p>Le comunicó que estaba acusada de emplear una Maldición Imperdonable con el agravante de haberlo hecho para proteger a un importante partidario de Voldemort, lo cual se consideraba crimen de guerra. “Qué ironía… al final, la ganamos, ahora que ya no me importa en absoluto, porque he perdido lo más esencial, el deseo más arraigado en mi corazón.”</p><p>También le dijo que sería trasladada al Wizengamot para ser interrogada, y que tenía derecho a la presencia de un abogado de su elección, pero Hermione no conocía a ninguno, por lo que se le proporcionaría uno de oficio.</p><p>En el juzgado la encerraron en una celda en los sótanos. Apenas había luz, y a modo de cama, había una estrecha tabla adosada a la pared y una manta. Se sentó a esperar. Poco después llegó una visita: Harry.</p><p>Estaba sucio y lleno de barro, ni siquiera se había tomado tiempo para asearse, había corrido a verla en cuanto pudo. Se tomaron de las manos a través de los barrotes y pudo ver en los ojos de su mejor amigo, profunda comprensión, arrepentimiento y mucha inquietud. Él se disculpó mil veces con ella, por no haberla escuchado cuando les decía que debían confiar en Snape. Ella no hablaba, sólo comenzó a llorar de nuevo cuando Harry lo mencionó, y él la abrazó a través de los barrotes.</p><p>Le contó lo que había visto en el Pensadero, que ella ya sabía, excepto que también le había mostrado algunas imágenes de ambos no comprometidas, incluida la escena que ella había visto en Oesed, cuando Severus la <em>oblivió</em>. “Lo hizo con el objetivo de que Harry conociera nuestra relación y me consolara si él moría, como de hecho está intentando hacerlo, y luego volvió a ocluirlo. Qué entregado y cuidadoso…”</p><p>Lo cual no la consoló en absoluto, no era capaz de calmarse, a pesar del cariño y calor de Harry, que ya lloraba también. Intentó animarla contándole lo que pasó en el Bosque Prohibido y el final de la Batalla, cómo había reivindicado a Snape ante todos incluido el propio Voldemort, antes de acabar con él poco después de amanecer. “Murieron a la vez…”</p><p>También que había consultado a Shacklebolt para buscarle un buen abogado y que intentaría acelerar el juicio al máximo. Estaba confiado en que todo se aclararía y muy pronto sería libre.</p><p>“Libre, ¿para qué? Después de haber perdido a mi alma gemela, al amor de mi vida…” Pero se dominó y se lo agradeció, para no hacer sufrir a su amigo.</p><p>Harry se quedó con ella sin contarle ninguna noticia triste, que Hermione no intentó averiguar, hasta que llegaron para llevarla a la sala de interrogatorios, e insistió en participar, a lo que accedieron. No se vio capaz de responder a nada, no sólo por su congoja, sino porque también pensaba, “¿Quién va a creerme, si no cuento a un tiempo la historia de nuestro amor?” Y no pensaba rebajarse a eso ante quienes estaban tratándolos como criminales cuando en realidad eran héroes. Por lo que se limitó a mantenerse en silencio, digna.</p><p>Harry respondía por ella, contando lo que sabía por el Pensadero, pero le hacían callar. Ya en ese momento intuyó que iba a ser condenada, pero no le importó. Aun así, se prestó a hacer una declaración por escrito, más que nada para que la dejaran en paz, detallando sus convicciones de años, lo que ya conocían todos que Severus había hecho por ellos, que la había instruido para la lucha contra Voldemort en secreto y había seguido protegiéndolos en la sombra, de lo cual no podía aportar más prueba que su testimonio, a no ser que revelara la existencia de libros y documentos muy íntimos de ambos basados en ellos, y que probablemente fueran destruidos si el Ministerio llegaba a conocerlos.</p><p>Y para terminar, cómo había intentado auxiliarlo, en la Casa de los Gritos y en el hospital. Sabía que con esto se estaba acusando a sí misma, pero no concebía renegar de él por salvarse, cuando él había sacrificado su vida por todos, especialmente por ella, y por lo visto, nadie más iba a reconocerlo.</p><p>La devolvieron a la celda, pero Harry no se fue. Le dijo:</p><p>-Sólo nos dejan visitarte a Ron y a mí, y él está pasando lo de Fred con su familia, así que voy a quedarme contigo como tú lo hiciste mientras buscábamos los horrocruxes.</p><p>Ella le pidió que no lo hiciera, le dijo que prefería estar sola para que se fuera, y que sólo volviera a traerle material para escribir, pero Harry no se inmutó.</p><p>-No vas a poder impedirlo, sólo hablaremos cuando quieras. Te lo traeré cuando te quedes dormida, llevas casi dos días sin hacerlo.</p><p>“Y tú tampoco,” pensó.</p><p>Harry se sentó en el suelo al otro lado de los barrotes, y allí se quedó a vivir durante el período que permaneció encerrada a la espera de juicio. Sólo se ausentaba mientras ella dormía, para ir a asearse y traerle ropa limpia, y a menudo también, a realizar trámites e intentar utilizar su influencia en su favor. De lo que hacía, sólo le contó que Luna y Neville estaban de su parte y le llevó cartas de ambos. Ella nunca le preguntaba, porque sabía que si las noticias fueran buenas, se las comunicaría de inmediato.</p><p>Él le trajo material <em>muggle</em> para escribir: cuadernos pequeños y bolígrafos, menos engorrosos y más fáciles de ocultar, y ella trabajó sin apenas descanso, sentada en el suelo sobre la manta y usando la tabla adosada a la pared como mesa, redactando toda la historia de ambos, comenzando por los recuerdos de infancia y juventud de Severus, su etapa como mortífago, su cambio de bando, sus años como profesor en Hogwarts.</p><p>Y a partir de su propio ingreso en el colegio relató toda su relación, desde que era niña hasta que se amaron y separaron y la crónica al completo de la guerra mágica, lo que conocía por sí misma y por los recuerdos de él, cómo había seguido protegiéndolos hasta su muerte al tiempo que simulaba lealtad a Voldemort.</p><p>Terminó con su propio intento de salvarlo, su encierro y posible condena. Harry pasaba el rato leyendo revistas de informática <em>muggle</em>. “¿Para qué?” se preguntaba Hermione, “Quizá quiera desvincularse del mundo mágico. No me extraña en absoluto.” Pero como él no le decía nada, no lo interrogó.</p><p>Cuando venían a traerle la comida o registrar la celda, que era periódicamente y lo sabían de antemano, Harry escondía todo el material y también se llevaba las libretas ya terminadas, que Hermione le pidió que no leyera todavía.</p><p>Aun así, a menudo  compartía con su amigo fragmentos de su escrito y le preguntaba su propia versión de los hechos para incluirla, y éste protestaba:</p><p>-¿Vas a poner también que lo odiaba y desconfiaba de él? – atormentado.</p><p>-Harry, también he contado su parte oscura, y que él tampoco te apreciaba en lo más mínimo. No te dejó opción, era parte de vuestro papel.</p><p>-Pero en cambio tú sí que te diste cuenta de que estaba de nuestro lado…</p><p>-Conmigo era distinto… Supo que confiaba en él y me permitió percatarme de que simulaba su desprecio, convencido de que guardaría el secreto ante vosotros si me entrenaba.</p><p>-¿Te leyó para saberlo?</p><p>-No fue necesario, simplemente nos mirábamos.</p><p>-¿Y fue él quien te lo propuso?</p><p>-No, fui yo. Él no concebía ser quien me abordara, sabiendo hasta qué punto me implicaría, esperó hasta que yo diera el paso. Debí hacerlo mucho antes, porque cuando me decidí ya se había comprometido a matar a Dumbledore y pronunciado el Juramento Inquebrantable de que protegería a Malfoy, y al principio se mostró reticente, tuve que convencerlo, porque ya sabía que tendría que <em>obliviarme</em> – suspiró - Tuvimos muy poco tiempo.</p><p>En otra ocasión fue Harry quien le preguntó:</p><p>-¿Le contaste lo que Dumbledore me mostraba sobre los horrocruxes?</p><p>-Por supuesto. Le pareció una barbaridad que nos estuviera encomendando esa misión y se enfrentó a él, intentando que se lo confiara, pensando en que fueran ellos dos quienes lo hicieran, pero el viejo se negó a contarle nada poniéndole la excusa de que estaba demasiado próximo a Voldemort, lo que le sentó fatal, lo estaba poniendo en duda después de todo lo que hacía. Pero no quiso decirle que ya lo sabía para no delatarme.</p><p>-Es cierto… vi esa conversación en el Pensadero.</p><p>-Ahí fue cuando decidió instruirme en Magia Druida, previendo que tendríamos que sobrevivir huyendo y valiéndonos por nosotros mismos lejos de la civilización – suspiró profundamente – Después se arrepintió mil veces de no haber convencido a Dumbledore diciéndole que ya lo sabía todo.</p><p>-También se rebeló contra su petición de matarlo…</p><p>-Porque había recuperado la esperanza al estar conmigo, y sabía que cuando lo hiciera ya no habría vuelta atrás para él. Tendría que <em>obliviarme</em> y separarnos.</p><p>Harry se quedó callado, pensando. Hermione agradeció que no siguiera indagando sobre el tema cuando de nuevo preguntó:</p><p>-¿Te dijo lo que tendría que hacer yo?</p><p>-Le estuvo dando mil vueltas, y al final decidió no hacerlo porque pensaba que te lo contaría y podrías echarte atrás. Ya sabía que mientras Voldemort no muriera, tú estarías protegido por la propia sangre de tu madre que te arrebató para conseguir su cuerpo, por lo que destruiría el horrocrux sin matarte.</p><p>-También me lo explicó Dumbledore mientras estaba inconsciente en el Bosque.</p><p>-Pero debías enfrentarte a él por segunda vez, para  destruirlo. Estuvo indagando alguna otra solución durante mucho tiempo, hasta que desarmaste a Malfoy en la Mansión y la Varita Letal pasó a ser tuya, por lo que lo vencerías sin problema. Ya sólo le faltaba hacerle creer a Voldemort que la poseía, dejándose matar.</p><p>-Dumbledore me dijo además que su plan era que Severus obtuviera la Varita.</p><p>-Ah, ¿sí? – escéptica.</p><p>-Sí. Y que no salió como lo había planeado.</p><p>Hermione bufó.</p><p>-No sé, Harry. Me extraña mucho que Dumbledore no supiera lo que era evidente. Aunque Malfoy no lo hubiera desarmado antes, la Varita nunca habría pertenecido a Severus al ser de mutuo acuerdo el asesinato del viejo, simplemente habría dejado de tener dueño. De ser como Dumbledore te explicó, Voldemort habría obtenido fácilmente su propiedad matándolo con otra varita, al igual que tú la conseguiste simplemente desarmando a Malfoy. El verdadero ardid era hacerle creer que era de Severus y que la conseguiría asesinándolo. Así que yo pienso que sí salió como lo tenía planeado y te mintió.</p><p>-Ya… eso tiene mucha más lógica. ¿Severus sabía que era la Varita Letal?</p><p>-Sí, claro. Conocía toda la historia de las Reliquias, y que era cierta.</p><p>-¿Y el plan de Dumbledore?</p><p>-No. Sabía que la Varita no le habría pertenecido nunca, pero no que Voldemort la buscaría, pues no conocía las Reliquias. Pero Dumbledore sí que sospechó que lo haría y no le dijo nada.</p><p>-Sí, eso ya lo sabíamos.</p><p>-Fue poco después cuando se enteró, cuando la tuya atacó a Voldemort en la Batalla de los Siete Potters y comenzó a buscar a Gregorovitch.</p><p>-¿Se lo dijo el propio Voldemort?</p><p>-No. Te leyó cuando entró en la Madriguera, después de que tuvieras la visión. Ahí todavía podía rastrearnos. También supo que Dumbledore me había legado los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Ató cabos y fue consciente de cómo iba a acabar y de que el viejo lo había planeado todo. De hecho, ya se lo esperaba desde que Voldemort asaltó la tumba de Dumbledore y obtuvo la Varita.</p><p>-Cómo debió sufrir… y aun así aguantó el tipo hasta el final…</p><p>-Todo lo contrario… Le parecía inconcebible que creyera que con eso ya bastaba y que tardara tanto en darse cuenta de que tenía que matarlo para obtenerla. Voldemort estaba tan confiado en su propio poder, que era de todo menos sagaz, por algo no lo descubrió nunca. Lo consideró tiempo regalado y se burlaba de él para sus adentros, le inventaba motes despectivos, aunque al mismo tiempo se desesperaba de no poder revelarte lo que tenías que hacer. Para entonces ya nos había perdido.</p><p>-Qué presencia de ánimo.</p><p>-Era extraordinario.</p><p>A veces su amigo se resistía a relatarle algún hecho esencial desde su propio punto de vista, y entonces ella lo convencía con este argumento:</p><p>-Nadie es bueno o malo por completo, negro o blanco, todos nos movemos en el gris. Eso nos hace humanos, nos da profundidad, y es lo que estoy intentando reflejar. Yo también dudé de él, a pesar de que hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano porque siguiera confiando, y ya sabes que lo estoy incluyendo.</p><p>Así consiguió que le hablara sobre el asesinato del director y su posterior persecución y combate.</p><p>-Cuando llegamos a la Torre, Dumbledore me pidió que fuera cuanto antes a buscarlo.</p><p>-Claro, había visto la Marca sobre el castillo, sabía que había mortífagos y había llegado su hora.</p><p>-Pero luego oímos ruidos y me petrificó bajo la capa.</p><p>-Para protegerte, y también para evitar que intervinieras, pues iba a dejarse matar.</p><p>-Draco no fue capaz de hacerlo, Dumbledore lo disuadió.</p><p>-Convenció a Severus de que lo hiciera él para no condenar el alma de Malfoy. Estaba ganando tiempo hasta que llegara, mientras tanto, me estaba <em>obliviando.</em></p><p>-Pero cuando llegó, Dumbledore le suplicó y él lo miró con odio…</p><p>-No le estaba pidiendo clemencia, si no que cumpliera lo que habían acordado antes de que lo hiciera otro mortífago. Y Severus fingió esa mirada o quizá no necesitó hacerlo, recuerda que acababa de <em>obliviarme</em>, se sentía manipulado, no quería asesinar y estaba dando el paso definitivo que lo vinculaba a Voldemort sin vuelta atrás. Es normal que odiara al viejo, y aun así lo obedeció.</p><p>-Y yo lo perseguí para que no huyera…</p><p>-Harry, no te atormentes, ambos estabais cumpliendo vuestro papel.</p><p>-Lo ataqué sin descanso, y él sólo se defendía. Lo llamé cobarde y me recordó cuando mi padre lo hostigaba con los otros tres. Y cuando Rowle me lanzó el <em>Crucio</em>, él lo enfrentó, con la excusa de que yo pertenecía al Señor Tenebroso, y lo hizo largarse de allí.</p><p>-Claro, estaba protegiéndote. ¿Ni siquiera ahí te diste cuenta?</p><p>-No… yo no sabía si fue él mismo quien lo hizo. Empecé a lanzarle sus propios hechizos, y entonces se enfureció y me confesó que el Príncipe Mestizo era él. Le pedí que me matara y volví a llamarlo cobarde, y ahora pienso que era el hombre más valiente que conoceré nunca… Y entonces, sí que me arrojó contra el suelo arrebatándome la varita.</p><p>-Para evitar que lo siguieras enfrentando, te estabas poniendo en peligro con los demás mortífagos cerca, se quedó contigo para dar tiempo a que los otros cruzaran la verja y se desaparecieran. Y no me extraña que lo sacaras de quicio, recuerda lo que acababa de hacer, conmigo y con Dumbledore, contra su voluntad, y la perspectiva que tenía por delante.</p><p>-Ya… Y todavía Buckbeak lo atacó y tuvo que huir.</p><p>-Fue una suerte, así lo dejaste en paz.</p><p>-Estaba dispuesto a seguir persiguiéndolo, pero ya no me dio tiempo…</p><p>Se quedaron un rato en silencio, mientras Hermione seguía escribiendo. Harry lo rompió:</p><p>-Por cierto… ¿cómo se enteró de que yo tenía su libro? ¿Fue cuando me leyó, o ya lo sabía?</p><p>-Ya lo sabía. Se lo dije yo.</p><p>-¿Y cómo descubriste tú que era suyo?</p><p>-Al principio reconocí su letra, pero no estaba segura. Por eso investigué sobre el apellido Prince, ¿recuerdas el artículo sobre Eileen Prince, la capitana del equipo de gobstones? Le pregunté si era su madre y me lo confirmó. Así que deduje que había tomado su apodo de su segundo apellido y su estatus de sangre. Y le pregunté si era él el ‘Príncipe Mestizo’. Se llevó una sorpresa de que lo hubiera adivinado, pues nunca se lo dijo a nadie, sólo tu madre lo sabía, fue ella quien se lo inventó.</p><p>-Ah, ¿sí?</p><p>-Sí, no me lo dijo en persona, lo supe cuando leí su vida. Lo hizo cuando todavía eran pequeños y ella descubrió poco después de ingresar en Hogwarts todos los prejuicios sobre la pureza de sangre, que él se había abstenido de contarle para no inquietarla. Le solía decir que era el príncipe del castillo encantado, él pensaba que ella era su princesa pero nunca se lo dijo.</p><p>-Vaya…</p><p>-Entonces le conté que tenías el libro y se preocupó mucho, porque recordó que podría haber escrito en él hechizos oscuros.</p><p>-Pero no intentó quitarme el libro…</p><p>Hermione sonrió.</p><p>-No quería delatarse. Me lo encargó a mí pero tú no te separabas de él. Por eso yo intentaba desanimarte todo el tiempo de que utilizaras los hechizos.</p><p>-Ya… Y yo precisamente te oculté el <em>Sectumsempra</em>… Cuando ataqué a Draco con él, apareció de inmediato. ¿Cómo lo hizo?</p><p>-Porque también tenía un Vínculo con él, recuerda que era su ahijado. Malfoy lo rompió al hacerse mortífago y desconfiar de él porque pensaba que quería usurparle la importancia que adquiriría frente a Voldemort si asesinaba a Dumbledore. Y tampoco podía leerlo porque Bellatrix le había enseñado Oclumancia.</p><p>-Sí, eso ya lo sabía, espié una conversación entre ellos.</p><p>-Pero cuando Malfoy se vio en riesgo de muerte, restableció el Vínculo, Severus supo dónde estaba y que se encontraba en peligro. Al igual que me pasó a mí cuando lo vi en Oesed e intenté buscarlo.</p><p>-¡Buah! Qué suerte, de lo contrario lo habría matado…</p><p>-Y también él habría muerto, por el Juramento Inquebrantable que hizo de protegerlo.</p><p>-Todos en peligro por mi inconsciencia… Pero tú no nos dijiste nada del artículo sobre su madre hasta después de eso.</p><p>-Me pidió que intentara despistaros, por si te habías dado cuenta de que el hechizo era suyo al verlo utilizar el contrahechizo.</p><p>-Pero me leyó, supo que tenía el libro, también podría haber leído eso.</p><p>-No le parecía bien hacerlo, sólo en situaciones de emergencia. De hecho, te leyó de forma que te dieras cuenta de que lo hacía para que desistieras de seguir usándolo. Y después volvió a hacerlo cuando le llevaste el libro de Ron, esta vez sin que te percataras. Supo que lo habías ocultado en la Sala de Menesteres y lo recuperó, y de paso se dio cuenta de que sabrías dónde buscar la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.</p><p>-Claro… Y después me castigó copiando las fechorías de mi padre…</p><p>-Un pequeño escarmiento, también para que comprendieras que las apariencias engañan.</p><p>-Por cierto… ¿sabes cómo modificaba las Pociones y creaba hechizos?</p><p>-Sí. Por intuición aritmántica. Era su asignatura favorita en el colegio, pensaba que debería ser obligatoria. También le encantaba Pociones, por supuesto, pero eso fue porque Slughorn les dejó hacer pareja con tu madre y colaboraban, eran los mejores de la clase.</p><p>-Hasta que se pelearon…</p><p>Hermione no quería hablar de ese tema con Harry, pues Severus no le había contado toda la verdad. Lily y él ya se habían distanciado mucho antes de la vejación de los Gryffindor, pues él trataba de protegerla de algunos aspirantes a mortífagos que lo amenazaban con atacarla si continuaban siendo amigos.</p><p>Y aquel día que ella lo defendió, la insultó, no por orgullo herido, sino para que se desvinculara de él ante todos. Luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho e intentó disculparse, porque la seguía amando y no quería acabar con ella de esa manera. Pero cuando no lo perdonó, pensó que era mejor así, no volvería a ponerla en peligro, por lo tanto no insistió más y renunció a ella por completo.</p><p>Así que cambió de tema. Harry ya se enteraría de todo cuando ella ya no estuviera. Ella continuó:</p><p>-De hecho, cursó las asignaturas de ÉXTASIS necesarias para formarse posteriormente como Maestro en dos ramas, Pociones y DCAO, a pesar de que odiaba ésta última.</p><p>-Pero si siempre quiso ser profesor…</p><p>-Sí, pero los que tenían eran unos ineptos, como casi todos los nuestros. Todo lo que sabía sobre Defensa, que era mucho, lo aprendió solo. Si Dumbledore le hubiera dejado ser profesor, otro gallo nos habría cantado en la Batalla.</p><p>-Pero el puesto estaba maldito…</p><p>-Ya… eso él no lo supo hasta que se lo dio cuando estábamos en sexto año, pero Dumbledore sí, y podría haber creado una cátedra de Duelo para él, como hicieron en nuestro segundo año con Lockhart, que era lo que en realidad le hubiera gustado enseñar. De hecho, lo deseaba desde joven, y de ahí vino su interés por las Artes Oscuras.</p><p>-Entiendo…</p><p>También tuvo que persuadirlo para que le contara cómo Severus huyó del castillo la noche de la Batalla.</p><p>-Luna y yo estábamos bajo la capa, y McGonagall había enviado sus <em>Patronus </em>para avisar a los demás profesores. Entonces apareció detrás de una armadura, y yo sentí un odio atroz, no había vuelto a verlo desde la noche que mató a Dumbledore. Preguntó por los Carrow, diciendo que habían atrapado a un intruso, y creo que se dio cuenta que yo estaba allí.</p><p>-Sí que se dio cuenta, leyó lo que pensabas de él, y con McGonagall y Luna allí no podía comunicarte el ardid de Dumbledore.</p><p>-Ya… Creo que intentó echarla, y le preguntó por mí.</p><p>-Ahí la fastidió, debió hablar en tu mente.</p><p>-No habría servido de nada, me habría llevado un susto de muerte y no habría confiado en lo que me dijera.</p><p>-Eso fue exactamente lo que pensó.</p><p>-Además, no habría tenido tiempo, porque McGonagall se enfrentó a él inmediatamente, con saña, y él sólo se protegió, no respondió en ningún momento. Enseguida llegaron los demás profesores y siguieron atacándolo, y lo único que hizo fue lanzarles la armadura para poder huir… cuando de haber querido, habría podido con los tres - Harry estaba al borde de las lágrimas.</p><p>-No quería herir a nadie… y a partir de ese momento, se desesperó de no poder encomendarte tu misión.</p><p>-Y McGonagall todavía volvió a gritarle ‘cobarde’ cuando saltó por la ventana… ¿Lo escuchó?</p><p>“Sí que lo escuchó,” pensó Hermione, pero le respondió:</p><p>-No, no lo hizo.</p><p>-¿Se convirtió en murciélago? McGonagall dijo que Voldemort le había enseñado nuevos trucos…</p><p>-Sí, pero no fue él quien lo hizo. También era animago.</p><p>-Ah, ¿sí?</p><p>-Sí, dominaba todas las ramas de la magia. ¿No recuerdas lo bien que volaba en escoba? Aprendió de mayor, porque de joven le parecía una soberana tontería, odiaba el Quidditch, aparte de que no habría podido permitirse comprar una. Sin familia ni amigos, dedicó su vida entera a instruirse, si hubiera vivido habría llegado a ser mucho más poderoso que Dumbledore o el propio Voldemort, porque además tenía un talento extraordinario, manifestó su magia con apenas dos años de edad, y ya pudiste ver en el Pensadero que tanto él como tu madre hacían magia voluntaria sin varita con apenas nueve años, él comenzó desde bastante antes. Se dedicó en especial a las Artes Mentales, para poder engañar; de hecho, el viejo leía mirando a los ojos, y él podía hacerlo a cierta distancia. Y eso por no hablar de la Defensa… a mí me enseñó una rama ancestral, casi olvidada, la más poderosa contra la Magia Oscura, la que utilizó tu madre sin darse cuenta cuando murió por ti.</p><p>-El Amor…</p><p>Hermione no le respondió a eso, ya lo conocería más adelante por su relato. Y Harry no insistió, pues entendió que era algo muy íntimo.</p><p>-Qué alivio que no estuviera de parte de Voldemort, de lo contrario habría ganado la guerra – dijo él.</p><p>-Con total seguridad.</p><p>-Y si era animago… ¿por qué no volvió camuflado al castillo para buscarnos?</p><p>-Porque McGonagall puso la protección, y además, no podía rastrearnos porque el Vínculo conmigo se había roto hacía mucho.</p><p>-Ya… Si hubiera podido decírmelo en aquel momento, o cuando descubrió que estábamos escondidos en la Casa de los Gritos…</p><p>-¿Lo habrías creído?</p><p>-La verdad es que no.</p><p>-Por eso pensó que la única manera era dejarte sus pensamientos, para que los vieras de primera mano.</p><p>-Si hubiera confiado en él, todavía habría podido huir y salvarse.</p><p>-No, Harry. Debía dejarse matar para que Voldemort creyera que la Varita Letal pasaba a ser suya.</p><p>-Pero eso no era necesario… si ya sabía que no lo era.</p><p>-Pensaba que si Voldemort no se confiaba ni se atrevía a atacarte, la guerra se prolongaría todavía más, y sufría por cada muerte inocente. Seguía sintiéndose culpable de todo, pues fue él quien le desveló a Voldemort la profecía que desató toda la tragedia.</p><p>-Voldemort habría seguido haciendo de las suyas con o sin profecía.</p><p>-Ya lo sé… Pero él no se sentiría redimido hasta que acabara con él y sabía que su propio sacrificio era la manera menos cruenta de hacerlo. De hecho, en cuanto Voldemort creyó que obtuvo la propiedad de la Varita, detuvo la Batalla para esperarte en el Bosque.</p><p>-Si hubiera sabido de lo que me estaba enterando en ese momento… - a Harry le salió la sonrisa.</p><p>-Lo vencimos entre todos, Harry. Nos salió redondo – Hermione habló animadamente, pero sus ojos estaban anegados.</p><p>El tiempo que descansaba, que era poco, lo pasaban sentados en el suelo, a ambos lados de los barrotes, tomados de la mano, casi siempre en silencio, porque no llegaban buenas noticias que contar. Harry a menudo le decía, sin poder contener la culpabilidad que sentía:</p><p>-Si al menos hubiera recuperado sus pensamientos… pero me impactó tanto lo que tenía que hacer, que ni se me ocurrió, y los dejé diluirse…</p><p>Ella siempre intentaba tranquilizarlo:</p><p>-Harry, no te tortures, esos testimonios no son válidos en un juicio, y menos todavía los suyos, siendo oclumante y un maestro de la mentira.</p><p>Hermione tampoco dejaba de hostigarse, pero en silencio: por haberse dejado <em>obliviar</em>, pues en los recuerdos de Severus aparecía que ella se había olido que lo haría; por no haber releído durante el viaje cierto libro que llevaba consigo, que él le pasó en cuarto año, y la hubiera mantenido fiel a sí misma, sin renegar de su confianza en él haciendo caso a sus amigos, quitándole toda motivación de resistirse a su destino.</p><p>Por creerle cuando le mintió en la Casa de los Gritos y no hacer nada, pues supo que si se hubieran vinculado sus mentes, habrían podido crear un escudo protector para los cuatro, cosa que a él ni se le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento, porque prefirió dejarse matar cuanto antes para que Voldemort no los descubriera.</p><p>Por lo mal que se había manejado en el hospital, no desfigurándose ambos antes de aparecerse, ni lanzado el <em>Imperius</em> al primer medimago, anteponiendo la sangre al antídoto, dejando marcharse solo al sanador hechizado, permitiéndole que cerrara la puerta, no intentando tirarla abajo con algún maleficio, dejando de conjurar las lágrimas que le inyectaba…</p><p>Pensaba incluso que debería haber aprovechado el tiempo que pasaron en Hogwarts antes de la Batalla para preparar el remedio, sabiendo que deberían enfrentarse a <em>Nagini</em>, pues ella conocía previamente que todo el material e ingredientes se encontraban a mano en el antiguo despacho de Severus, pero claro, como no confiaba en él… Y después, cuando lo vio en Oesed y decidió buscarlo, le habría bastado con pasarse por allí, donde habían vivido tantas noches de amor, porque cuando lo leyó supo que él ya se lo había dejado preparado…</p><p>De hecho, al principio del viaje, cuando todavía tenía dudas razonables y él aún podía rastrearla, había encontrado en su bolsito de cuentas un frasco con la etiqueta ‘<em>Nagini’</em> y el bezoar, aparte de otros objetos, sin saber cómo habían aparecido allí. Y cuando penetró su mente descubrió que él se había introducido subrepticiamente una noche en la Madriguera para dejárselos. El frasco, además, llevaba una fecha de caducidad. Pero como no entendía nada, cuando pasó la fecha lo tiró.</p><p>Cuando la notaba excesivamente taciturna, Harry adivinaba lo que estaba pensando y le decía a menudo:</p><p>-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste Herms, él ya sabía que estaba perdido y lo asumía, y habría querido que tú lo superaras.</p><p>Y reconocer esto la deprimía todavía más.</p><p>Un día Hermione le contó:</p><p>-¿Sabes que era el único mortífago que podía convocar <em>Patronus</em>?</p><p>-Sí, claro, el gemelo de mi madre.      </p><p>-No sólo ése, podía hacer dos distintos.</p><p>-¿Qué dices? – asombrado.</p><p>-Sí, cuando estuvimos juntos, el suyo cambió.</p><p>-Claro… Entonces, ¿cómo pudo convocar la cierva?</p><p>-Porque su lealtad hacia ella continuó intacta. Y evocaba el recuerdo más feliz que tuvieron juntos.</p><p>-Vaya… ¿Y cuál era?</p><p>-La tarde anterior al día que tomaron por primera vez el Expreso de Hogwarts, cuando tenían once años. Fantaseaban con su vida juntos en el castillo a la sombra de la ribera del río de Cokeworth.</p><p>-Y al día siguiente Sirius y mi padre los molestaron en el Expreso, y esa misma noche los separaron en casas enemigas…</p><p>-Sí, ahí comenzó a fastidiarse todo.</p><p>Harry tardó un largo minuto en seguir hablando:</p><p>-¿Puedo contarte algo, Herms? ¿No te molestarás por la parte que te toca? – tímidamente.</p><p>-Claro que no, Harry, puedes contarme lo que quieras.</p><p>-¿Sabes qué pienso a menudo? Que ojalá mi madre hubiera elegido a Severus y él hubiera sido mi padre. Estoy seguro de que habría sabido protegernos a los dos de Voldemort, ella no habría muerto y yo nunca habría sido el maldito ‘Elegido’.</p><p>Hermione sabía por lo que había leído en Severus, que tal cosa nunca habría sucedido, pues él consideraba una soberana inconsciencia tener hijos durante la guerra, como habían hecho los padres de Harry. De hecho, ellos mismos lo habían hablado durante su relación, que les encantaría tener niños algún día, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que esperarían a que Voldemort fuera destruido y ella desarrollara su carrera.</p><p>Y no menos importante: Harry era Harry porque llevaba los genes de su padre, de ser hijo de Severus, no sería él. Pero no le dijo nada de todo esto, porque su amigo no le había hablado con amargura, sino con ilusión, realmente deseaba que el profesor a quien tanto había detestado hubiera sido su padre…</p><p>Le hizo gracia, y le sonrió.</p><p>-¿No te ha molestado? – le preguntó su amigo.</p><p>-En absoluto. Estoy segura de que te habría querido mucho. El murciélago de las mazmorras papá de Harry… Snape.</p><p>Fue casi la única ocasión que se rieron. Y también incluyó la anécdota en su relato.</p><p>Un día, cuando ya quedaba muy poco para el juicio y habían agotado todos los recursos y perdido casi por completo la esperanza de ganarlo, pues los únicos testigos de la defensa eran ellos, y la única prueba que podían aportar eran sus propias palabras, él le dijo, intentando animarla:</p><p>-¿Sabías que cuando fui a su despacho, el de director, no el de las mazmorras, al Pensadero, la contraseña para subir era ‘Dumbledore’?</p><p>-Sí… eso fue muy ingenioso. La puso para que la acertaras sólo tú, a nadie más se le habría ocurrido…</p><p>-Pero mejor todavía fue que cuando entré tenía su retrato vuelto de cara a la pared…</p><p>Ambos reían.</p><p>-Ya… castigado por pesado, no lo dejaba en paz ni después de muerto – Hermione dejó de reir -  Y él tenía sus propias ideas sobre cómo hacer las cosas, bastante más acertadas, por cierto.</p><p>Esto llevó a Harry a un pensamiento más serio:</p><p>-Fue Dumbledore quien nos envió a todos al matadero, y Severus y tú quienes lo evitasteis, y el maldito viejo quedó como un héroe y los verdaderos héroes como los peores villanos.</p><p>Con la reflexión de Harry ella recordó el entierro con todos los honores del taimado director. Hermione ya había renunciado, desde que la trasladaron al Wizengamot, a asistir al sepelio de Severus. Y se preguntó dónde descansaría su amado. “¿Tal vez en Cokeworth, donde nació?”</p><p> No sabía si Harry estuvo, pero a pesar de no haber asistido, debía saber dónde lo habían enterrado, aunque no le hubiera dicho nada para no atormentarla más. Podría pedirle que le llevara flores como ella hizo aquella Nochebuena en Godric’s Hollow a sus padres, precisamente antes de sufrir el ataque de <em>Nagini </em>de cuyo veneno les habría protegido todavía el frasco con el antídoto que él le había dejado.</p><p>-Harry, ¿me harás un favor?</p><p>-Lo que quieras, Herms, cualquier cosa.</p><p>-Me aliviaría mucho que llevaras flores a su tumba de vez en cuando. Le gustaban los lirios, por tu madre, y las rosas, por mí… - no lo miraba mientras le hablaba.</p><p>Harry no le respondió. Ella esperó. Lo miró, estaba llorando, mirando al frente. “Buf… he metido la pata mencionando a su madre…”</p><p>-Harry, perdona, no he querido recordarte…</p><p>Pero él seguía sin hablarle, si hubiera sido por eso, la habría tranquilizado, habían hablado decenas de veces de ella y nunca se había puesto a llorar. Hermione se olió algo raro.</p><p>-Harry… ¿qué fue de su cuerpo?</p><p>Él tardó un poco en responderle, tragando saliva, y negando levemente.</p><p>-Claro que las llevaré, Herms, tranquila. Si quieres voy mañana mismo – sin mirarla y tratando de dominarse.</p><p>-Harry, no me mientas. Sabes que puedo leerte. Dime qué hicieron con él - vehemente.</p><p>Su amigo se derrumbó, y ella lo abrazó a través de los barrotes.</p><p>-Es mejor que no lo sepas, Hermione… - llorando amargamente - No me obligues a decírtelo…</p><p>-Harry, por favor – intentó hablarle con calma – He escrito su historia para que no se pierda su memoria, y sin ese dato no estaría completa.</p><p>Harry tardó un tanto en dominarse y le habló abrazándola más fuerte:</p><p>-Un <em>Reducto</em>. Lo mismo que con todos los mortífagos que murieron.</p><p>“Lo borraron por completo.” Esto terminó de hundir a Hermione, ya poco le importaba su destino. Sus padres la habían olvidado, Ron apenas había venido a verla un par de veces, por compromiso. Sólo le quedaba Harry, y él tenía a Ginny. A menudo su amigo le comentaba que acabaría convenciendo a su novia de su inocencia, pero ella no lo creía: había perdido a su hermano en la Batalla. También Luna y Neville le habían escrito cariñosas cartas a través de Harry, pues no les permitían hacerlo de forma ordinaria, y ella les había respondido bastante escuetamente, obsesionada por no perder el tiempo imprescindible para terminar su historia.</p><p>Se negaba a vivir en un mundo en el que se sentiría una exiliada, con nadie que compartiera sus convicciones más que su amigo. Al salir de Azkabán sería una marginada y no quería constituir una carga para Harry como ya lo estaba haciendo. Pero la razón principal, desde que lo supo en peligro de muerte, antes incluso de leerlo, es que sabía que no soportaría la vida sin Severus.</p><p>Harry la animaba:</p><p>-Herms, tienes que ser fuerte aunque vayas a prisión. Sirius resistió doce años…</p><p>“Sí, Black, menudo hijo de puta, así aguantó. Y pensar que atacamos a Severus y nos la jugamos por salvarlo.”</p><p>-Él no habría querido que te dejaras derrotar, precisamente te enseñó a ocluir, dándote el arma para no dejarte arrebatar vuestros recuerdos – continuó Harry.</p><p>Ya hacía tiempo que se alegraba de que ya no estuviera, pues de haber sobrevivido, su suerte habría sido todavía peor que la de ella: lo habrían condenado a cadena perpetua y habría sufrido lo indecible sabiendo que la había arrastrado con él. O quizá incluso lo habrían sentenciado al beso del dementor.</p><p>Y en cambio, el último beso que recibió fue el suyo y había muerto en sus brazos, en paz, confiando en que viviría y tendrían un futuro juntos.</p><p>Quería morir por él, uniendo indisolublemente sus destinos, como habían hecho cuando se amaron. Ya había estado dispuesta a hacerlo cuando intentó entrar en la Casa de los Gritos, y eso que por entonces todavía no sabía casi nada. Así que deseaba sucumbir, al igual que él lo hizo cuando supo que ella lo había olvidado. Aun así, le respondía a Harry:</p><p>-Lo haré, Harry, resistiré, por su memoria.</p><p>El juicio se celebró, y Hermione no hizo declaración alguna, se remitió a lo escrito en el interrogatorio. Harry, en cambio, como testigo, se mostró seguro y vehemente, defendiéndola a ultranza, declarando todo lo que sabía por sí mismo y por lo que Hermione le había contado de primera mano, pues no había querido leer todavía sus escritos al completo por no violar su intimidad.</p><p>La condenaron a la pena mayor por su delito, diez años. Las últimas noches que pasaron en el Wizengamot apenas durmieron, añadiendo al manuscrito el relato del juicio. Hermione le agradeció su testimonio, y él no le reprochó que no hubiera intentado defenderse.</p><p>Cuando se despidieron, rogó a Harry, por lo que más quisiera, que no intentara visitarla en la isla, y le entregó el último cuaderno de la biografía de Severus Snape, pidiéndole que la guardara hasta que fuera libre, y que si ella no conseguía resistir, la publicara, si podía hacerlo sin comprometerse, a su muerte. Él le prometió que así lo haría.</p><p>Ingresó en Azkabán y Harry nunca la visitó, pero ella sabía que no lo hizo porque no le dejaron. Poco a poco, porque los ocluía, los dementores fueron arrebatándole lo único a lo que todavía podía aferrarse para no sucumbir: los recuerdos que había leído en la mente de Severus poco antes de su muerte. A menudo pensaba, “Si nos hubieran encerrado juntos nos habríamos vinculado, y continuado amándonos con nuestras mentes hasta que yo hubiera salido. Pero es mejor que no haya sido así, porque ambos habríamos sufrido tanto por el otro…”</p><p>Esperó hasta la fecha en que había decidido morir, calculando cuidadosamente el paso de los días, que conocía por la periodicidad de las comidas, que apenas probaba. Al menos esa decisión no se la arrebatarían.</p><p>Esa mañana se despertó pensando, influida por la educación<em> muggle </em>que había recibido en su infancia y ante la inminencia de su extinción: “Quizá haya un Cielo de los brujos y nos encontremos allí…”</p><p>Y entonces dejó salir a flote, para que también se lo robaran, el último recuerdo ocluido en lo más profundo de su mente que todavía la ataba a la vida: su mirada ilusionada y su sonrisa, cuando le mintió y lo besó justo antes de que cerrara para siempre sus ojos de ónix.</p><p>*********</p><p>Este capítulo pretende ser un homenaje a todos aquéllos que, al igual que Hermione, reivindicamos a Snape en nuestros escritos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. El Sacrificio Reconocido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Albedo. Nigredo. Rubedo. Albedo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry Potter rechazó todos los honores que le ofrecieron, incluyendo la recompensa económica, un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia o convertirse en Auror. Dedicó el tiempo que pasó Hermione en prisión en espera del juicio a entrevistarse con todas las personas influyentes que conocieron la lealtad de Snape previa a su aparente traición, intentando conseguir testigos: McGonagall y el resto de profesores de Hogwarts, que se negaron en redondo; los Weasley, que a punto estuvieron de echarle de su casa cuando conocieron el motivo de su visita; el resto de miembros de la Orden del Fénix, que fieles a Dumbledore, llevaban un año considerando a Snape un renegado.</p><p>Sólo Shacklebolt tenía ciertas dudas razonables, por eso en un principio se prestó a conseguir un buen abogado para Hermione, pero más adelante, cuando se dio cuenta de que sería el único testigo de la defensa aparte de Harry y la propia acusada, decidió no jugarse el puesto de Ministro apoyando a la que el mundo mágico consideraba ya una proscrita, pues ‘El Profeta’ - ¿cómo no? - se había dedicado a difamar a Hermione Granger con saña.</p><p>Pensó, “Quizá si Remus hubiera sobrevivido…” recordando una conversación que tuvo con él en la que defendió a Snape a ultranza. “Pero claro, eso fue antes de que matara a Dumbledore… De cualquier forma, él se hubiera puesto de parte de Hermione.”</p><p>Lo intentó entonces con sus amigos, aunque sabía que éstos no tenían prueba alguna que aportar, pues no habían asistido a las reuniones de la Orden en las que participaba Snape: Ginny, que se mostró reticente a creer, no al propio Harry, sino lo que éste había visto en el Pensadero, y le pidió que se tomaran un tiempo hasta que se aclarara las ideas, pues se sentía abandonada por la atención que le estaba prestando a Hermione; Ron, que se mostraba celoso de Snape, y le recriminó cómo era posible que hubiera cambiado de opinión sobre él de tal forma, y del que sólo pudo obtener, insistiendo en lo mucho que había hecho Hermione por ellos, que la visitara un par de veces; Luna y Neville, que se manifestaron mucho más comprensivos y dispuestos a apoyarlos, pero lo dicho: no tenían testimonio alguno que aportar, así que lo único que pudieron hacer fue escribirle dándole ánimos.</p><p>Le quedaba un as en la manga: la autopsia de Dumbledore. Le costó un mundo conseguir que la autorizaran. Numerosos trámites burocráticos e incluso sobornos, y cuando lo logró, todavía fue él quien tuvo que pagar los gastos, al igual que lo estaba haciendo con el abogado, consumiendo gran parte de la fortuna que había heredado de su padre y su padrino.</p><p>Se realizó al fin, con el resultado esperado: el director estaba a punto de morir debido a una maldición de Magia Oscura. Pero en el informe constaba que esto no constituía prueba alguna a favor de Snape, pues decía que con toda probabilidad fue él mismo quien lo maldijo con el fin de debilitarlo y que le resultara más fácil acabar con él. Con lo cual la había fastidiado todavía más.</p><p>Entonces se le pasó por la cabeza que Dumbledore podría haber dejado al menos algún tipo de documento sobre lo que realmente había ocurrido. Habría podido hechizarlo para que fuera descubierto tras la muerte de Voldemort, y si bien no hubiera conseguido salvar la vida de Severus, al menos lo hubiera reivindicado, librando a Hermione de la infamia y la prisión.</p><p>Habló entonces con su retrato, aunque a estas alturas ya sabía que su testimonio no era válido en un juicio, pero al menos pudo desahogarse contándole todas las consecuencias que habían tenido sus manejos y recriminándole que los hubiera mandado a todos a morir sin consultarlo con ellos, pues sabía por Hermione que el director estaba al tanto de su relación con Severus.</p><p>El viejo se excusó diciéndole que toda la estrategia había sido necesaria para evitar el triunfo del Innombrable, y que era un mal menor que unos pocos se hubieran sacrificado.</p><p>Esto puso a Harry fuera de sí:</p><p>-¡Al menos podría haber redimido a Snape, y Hermione no estaría presa!</p><p>-Ya le recomendé que la <em>obliviara</em> por completo, que era imposible que eso saliera bien.</p><p>“Pero de haberlo hecho, todavía habríamos estado más desamparados, porque Hermione habría perdido su aprendizaje, y Severus no habría podido rastrearnos para ayudarnos.”</p><p>Asqueado, le echó una última mirada de odio y desprecio. Cuando salía del despacho en el que sin saberlo se había planeado al detalle su propia muerte y la de Severus, todavía lo escuchó, suplicante:</p><p>-Harry… sabes que os quise como a hijos…</p><p>Cerró de un portazo y se juró a sí mismo no volver nunca a Hogwarts, por no tenerlo cerca.</p><p>No le contaba nada a Hermione sobre sus fracasos, porque sabía que ella habría intentado disuadirlo de realizar esas gestiones y, ¿para qué darle malas noticias? Mientras tanto, las horas que pasaba acompañándola, se dedicaba a aprender todo lo posible sobre la red, pues sospechaba que ella querría publicar su historia, y sabía que debía hacerlo lo más subrepticiamente posible, pues de hacerlo a las claras, se la censurarían. Como ella no le preguntó, tampoco le dijo nada, porque no tenía idea de cómo resultaría el plan que estaba trazando en su mente.</p><p>Cuando Hermione fue recluida en Azkabán, insistió e insistió en que la dejaran visitarla, pero esta vez ni los sobornos surtieron efecto y se dio por vencido, no queriendo atraer más la atención del Ministerio sobre él, pues tenía una importante misión que realizar en la sombra.</p><p>Vendió la casa que le había legado Black, trasladándose a un humilde barrio <em>muggle</em>, y decidió aprovechar su fama para dedicarse a dar clases particulares, alquilando un pequeño local para tal fin, de todo lo que había aprendido sobre Defensa por sí mismo y a través de los recuerdos de Severus y Hermione, profundizando también autodidácticamente en la materia.</p><p>A la muerte de Hermione, recobró parte, lo que le dejaron, de sus efectos personales. No leyó el manuscrito completo hasta entonces. Lo dejó sobrecogido, y entendió a la perfección que ella se hubiera dejado morir tan pronto. Intentó recuperar su cuerpo, pero sin insistir demasiado, pues consideró más esencial la tarea que ella le había encomendado. Lo compartió únicamente con Ginny, Neville y Luna, quienes comprendieron su trascendencia. Ginny le pidió mil disculpas por haber dudado de él y le propuso darlo a conocer a su familia, pero Harry les rogó a los tres que lo mantuvieran en secreto para que no llegara a oídos del Ministerio, porque tenía un plan que quizá a la larga, lograría que mucha gente conociera la historia. Y los tres cumplieron el pacto, ayudándolo a sacar adelante su proyecto.</p><p>Lo publicó en la red atribuyendo la autoría a Rose Prince, haciéndolo pasar por un relato de ficción, pero a un tiempo registrándolo en la Sociedad de Autores a su nombre. No intentó hacerlo en una editorial porque sabía que de ese modo podría intervenir el Ministerio y abortarlo. Advirtió en la introducción que los derechos tenían dueño, sin mencionarse a sí mismo, no por no comprometerse, sino precisamente para no llamar la atención sobre él, único valedor de las memorias. Todo esto ya lo había planeado de antemano mientras Hermione lo escribía. El conocimiento de los manejos de Severus había hecho aflorar su astucia Slytherin.</p><p>También le pidió a Ginny, que estaba en su último año en Hogwarts, que recuperara del antiguo despacho de Severus los libros en los que habían basado su aprendizaje de la Magia Roja y la de los antiguos druidas, y todos los documentos redactados por Severus previamente y por ambos durante el proceso, pues ella lo había incluido en su manuscrito como una nota secreta para Harry, detallándole el lugar exacto donde se escondían y el hechizo que debía utilizar para recuperarlos.</p><p>Parte de la nota de Hermione decía: “En el escondite hay además un cofre que contiene información muy privada de Severus. Quédate del mismo solamente un cuaderno con anotaciones mías, que sí puedes leer. Envía el resto a la autora <em>muggle</em> de un libro de psicología que probablemente te devuelvan si intentas recuperar mis efectos personales. Mándale también copias de mi manuscrito y mi cuaderno para que conozca lo ocurrido, está al tanto de que la magia existe, ya sabe de las Magias Ancestrales y mantendrá el secreto, y sigue carteándote con ella si puedes. Sabrá cómo utilizar todo eso. Si no te dan mi libro, hay un ejemplar del mismo también en el cofre. Esta vez, no lo curiosees, por favor, está anotado. Solamente apunta el título y la autora y cómpralo para leerlo y entender mis reflexiones sobre el mismo, que son el contenido del cuaderno. Dalos a conocer también a tus íntimos para que sepan de mi proceso, y promociona el libro en la medida que puedas en el seno del mundo mágico. Cuando los leas entenderás el porqué de todo esto que te pido.”</p><p>Ginny cumplió a la perfección, preservando así la sabiduría ancestral del dominio de la naturaleza y del arma más poderosa contra la Magia Oscura, encontrando además otro antiguo libro y su traducción del que Hermione no le había hablado, porque seguramente no les dio tiempo a estudiarlo, que trataba de la magia más arcaica, de la que habían surgido todas las demás, la Magia de la Luna, la hechicería desarrollada cuando las sociedades tribales prehistóricas se basaban en el matriarcado. Ellos mismos cultivaron y compartieron con Luna y Neville todos estos conocimientos, el libro de psicología, que sí le habían devuelto, y el cuaderno de Hermione.</p><p>El libro <em>muggle</em> trataba de cómo transformar y sanar las almas a través del conocimiento que encerraban los cuentos de hadas de multitud de culturas ancestrales. Severus se lo había pasado a Hermione a escondidas en cuarto año, cuando consideró que tenía edad suficiente para comprenderlo, pero ella había deducido que fue él quien lo hizo, y esto provocó que entendiera su conflicto y confiara todavía más en él, y ya se enamorara desde entonces.</p><p>La importancia que revestía el libro para el mundo mágico consistía en que los cuentos narrados, creídos leyendas por los <em>muggles</em>, eran historias mágicas auténticas, preservadas a través de la tradición oral. Por supuesto, Harry y sus amigos mantuvieron la correspondencia con la autora, quien lamentó profundamente el destino de ambos, y les proporcionó mucha información adicional, pues había dedicado su vida entera a indagar estas cuestiones, y había mantenido contacto con Severus durante años, desde que él descubrió su obra.</p><p>De hecho, escribió un nuevo libro basado en las experiencias vitales de Severus y Hermione, haciéndolas pasar por antiguos mitos, manteniendo en secreto su identidad y la existencia de la magia.</p><p>Cuando Ginny acabó los estudios se casaron, y ella entró en un equipo como jugadora de Quidditch, con un buen sueldo. Con eso, el trabajo y el resto de la herencia de Harry vivieron con holgura, pudiendo dedicar una buena cantidad de dinero a promocionar la historia, haciéndola traducir también a varios idiomas. Con el desarrollo de la red fue poco a poco haciéndose viral, hasta que al cabo de unos años era sumamente popular.</p><p>Como el fenómeno fue tan paulatino y en un principio apenas apreciado por la comunidad mágica, ocupada en recomponerse tras la guerra, el Ministerio no le dio importancia, pensando que los <em>muggles</em> lo tomarían efectivamente por un relato fantástico, y para cuando se hubo extendido por todo el planeta, ya era tarde para hacer nada.</p><p>Para entonces, Harry y Ginny habían tenido dos hijos, poniéndoles como únicos nombres de pila, Severus y Hermione. Harry pensaba, “No hubo un Harry Snape, pero sí un Severus Potter… Si el murciélago se enterara de que he unido su nombre al apellido de su enemigo se revolvería en su tumba… si la hubiera.” Y ya no le hacía gracia, se entristecía por no haber sabido apreciar nunca la verdadera cara de su protector, pero sobre todo porque recordaba la ocasión en que Hermione se rio con la broma, y poco después terminó de derrumbarse cuando le contó lo que había sido del cuerpo de su amor.</p><p>Explicaron a los niños el significado de sus nombres, inculcándoles los valores que esas personas habían representado: el valor, la lealtad, la entrega y sacrificio desinteresados, y los chicos siempre los lucieron orgullosos. Y también los instruyeron desde su infancia en los conocimientos ancestrales descubiertos.</p><p>Una productora de cine apreció el filón que suponía la historia, poniéndose en contacto con quien creían que era la autora mostrando su interés. Para entonces Harry ya se había asesorado sobre el funcionamiento de la industria de la edición y el espectáculo. Contrató un agente de confianza y concertaron una entrevista con ellos, comunicándoles que era el propietario de los derechos. Los cineastas le ofrecieron una suma millonaria por la cesión de los mismos.</p><p>Harry renunció al dinero, exigiendo a cambio ciertas condiciones: que el relato también se editara en libro, sin cambiarle una coma; que los escenarios y personajes fueran fieles en su apariencia a los auténticos, y el guion no modificara la historia en absoluto; que el momento de la publicación del libro, así como del estreno de la película, se produjeran en cierta fecha, con un año de diferencia.</p><p>Y por supuesto, que apareciera al inicio de ambas obras, el epígrafe: “Basado en hechos reales, recopilados por Hermione Granger a partir de su propia memoria y la de Severus Snape.” Con esto, él también se arriesgó a un posible juicio, por desvelar secretos del mundo mágico al <em>muggle</em>, pero no le importó en absoluto. Era imposible <em>obliviar </em>a los millones de personas que ya conocían la historia.</p><p>Los productores lo meditaron, pues no era factible que el relato al completo fuera incluido en un solo libro o filme. Pero habían realizado estudios de mercado que les garantizaban el éxito, y decidieron realizar una trilogía, tanto de libros como de películas.</p><p>Lo negociaron con Harry y entre todos pensaron cómo dividir la historia: la primera parte la constituiría la infancia y juventud de Severus, toda su relación con Lily hasta la muerte de ésta, incluyendo su etapa como Mortífago, y su posterior compromiso de proteger a Harry, dándole el título ‘Severus Snape’.</p><p>La segunda, sus años como profesor en Hogwarts, prestando especial atención al período de relación con Hermione desde que ingresó en el colegio hasta la muerte de Dumbledore, cuando la <em>oblivió</em> y se separaron, llamándola ‘Hermione Granger’.</p><p>La tercera, el relato de la segunda guerra mágica desde la perspectiva de ambos, la búsqueda de los horrocruxes y la ayuda que les prestó en secreto al tiempo que mantenía su supuesta lealtad hacia Voldemort, concluyendo con las muertes de Severus y Hermione. A ésta la nombraron ‘El sacrificio nunca reconocido’.</p><p>La principal reticencia que mostraron los promotores a sus exigencias fueron las fechas de publicación y estreno que les imponía, pues no eran propicias para atraer al máximo de público. Pero Harry se mostró inflexible, sabiendo que ya los tenía ganados, no firmando el contrato hasta que accedieron, y terminaron haciéndolo como con todo lo demás.</p><p>Su colaboración en el proceso no acabó ahí, pues los promotores se dieron cuenta de que efectivamente no era una historia de ficción y conocía de primera mano lo que narraba, así que le propusieron que colaborara en la producción, supervisando el guion, eligiendo las localizaciones, muchas de ellas auténticas, en el casting, asesorando a quienes idearon los efectos especiales y montaje de los filmes.</p><p>Y esta vez sí que aceptó el sueldo que le ofrecieron. Ginny se retiró como jugadora de Quidditch y les permitió desvincularse por un tiempo del mundo mágico y dejar de fingir, lo que llevaban deseando desde hacía años.</p><p>Pese a la división de la historia, las películas alcanzaron una duración aproximada de tres horas cada una, nueve en total. “Redondo,” pensó Harry.</p><p>El primer libro se publicó el día que se cumplieron nueve años de la muerte de Hermione, un año después el segundo y se estrenó la primera película, y así sucesivamente, siendo acogidos con enorme éxito en ambos formatos y consiguiendo que gran cantidad de <em>muggles</em> creyera la historia como cierta, lo que la convirtió en un fenómeno de masas, pues ya se conocía como ficticia; y por descontado, todas las brujas y magos que la leyeron o vieron, que fueron muchos.</p><p>Ahí fue donde se destapó el ardid de Harry ante el mundo mágico, pero el Ministerio nunca hizo nada contra él, temiendo darle todavía mayor publicidad.</p><p>Harry pensaba, “Si Hermione hubiera resistido, habría salido justo a tiempo para verse reivindicados, los consideran héroes, y eso le habría dado fuerzas para rehacer su vida. Aunque… ¿habría publicado yo la historia de no haber muerto ella, faltando a mi promesa? Seguramente sí.” Pero también, “No habría soportado seguir viva sin él, ahora que todos los reconocen y él nunca lo habría sabido.”</p><p>Los derechos de autor, exorbitados, que percibió por la venta de los libros y  recaudación de las películas, los dedicó casi en su totalidad a crear y desarrollar la ‘Fundación Granger y Snape’, que promovió la educación de los pequeños hechiceros lejos de la segregación en casas y la competencia entre ellas de Hogwarts, creando academias en las que enseñaban los numerosos magos y brujas que se pusieron de su parte, incluyéndose él mismo, Ginny, Luna y Neville, quien renunció a su puesto como profesor en el colegio de magia, y sus respectivas parejas. Por supuesto, divulgaron el conocimiento de las ramas de la magia más poderosas y de todo lo transmitido por la psicóloga <em>muggle</em> y que de no haber sido por Severus y Hermione, se habría perdido quizá para siempre. Sólo se reservó lo indispensable para que su propia familia viviera sin aprietos.</p><p>Cuando estos niños crecieron promovieron a su vez sus enseñanzas, y ya en su madurez, su obra se había extendido hasta tal punto, que se fundó un nuevo colegio de hechicería en Reino Unido, no supeditado al Ministerio, del que se convirtió en director, basado en los valores de lealtad entre todos y de estrecha colaboración con los <em>muggles</em>, con el fin de emplear la magia en todas sus vertientes para, en la medida de lo posible, remediar los males del mundo. El colegio, que mantuvo el nombre de la Fundación, medró hasta el punto de superar con creces el número de alumnos del propio Hogwarts.</p><p>Sus últimas condiciones, también aceptadas por los promotores, fueron que el título general de la trilogía y el postrer fotograma del último filme, los constituyeran las dos únicas aportaciones que él mismo hizo a la historia.</p><p>La saga fue titulada como el relato, al que Hermione no puso nombre, que Harry humildemente había publicado sin apenas esperanza, y que con su astucia y tesón acabó transformándose en un clásico de la literatura y el cine, convirtiendo a Severus y Hermione en inmortales.</p><p>Se llamó:</p><p>‘Los Verdaderos Héroes’</p><p> </p><p>Y como conclusión había escrito:</p><p>*********</p><p>Hermione Granger decidió morir dejando que los dementores le arrebataran sus recuerdos felices, en la prisión de Azkabán, el nueve de enero de 1999, a la edad de diecinueve años, fecha en la que Severus Snape habría cumplido treinta y nueve, uniendo así indisolublemente sus destinos, al igual que lo habían hecho cuando se amaron.</p><p>Su cuerpo descansa en el cementerio de la isla, y tampoco a su tumba pueden llevarse flores.</p><p>*********</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>